Nekomon Got Your Truth?
by Silvonas
Summary: There is more to the story of the ten legendary warriors then what they tell you. Nekomon knows the truth, but no one believes her. How can she get them to see the truth before it is too late? Digimon Frontier. Wolfmon/OC Japanese names and terms used.


**Nekomon Got Your Truth?**

Chapter 1: Never wake a sleeping cat.

'_Those fools. They think Cherubimon has turned evil and mad from power. They know nothing! Lord Cherubimon is kind and gentle, he would never hurt a fly; let alone hunt down digimon just for their data! None of them remember… None of them know the horrors of the evil Lord Lucamon, or that he can warp your mind with a mere whisper. And now I am forced to sleep while the Digital World goes mad, all the while unaware of Lucamon's plans. Not that they would believe me if I was awake. I have been marked as an oath-breaker, betrayer, and disowned; all because I followed my heart. Now I am cursed to sleep as I watch the Digital World in my dreams; forced to sleep until humans come to save us!_'

"Wake now and raise, Nekomon! It is time to fulfill your promise." Blood red eyes shot open at the wise woman's voice.

"Mother?"

"You must protect the humans who are at the Trailmon station, Nekomon."

A figure rose and stepped out of the shadows. The red eyes squinted as the figure stepped out of the dark ally into the light. Now that she was in the light it could been seen that it was a black cat with larges eyes and ears. There were dark purple tuffs of fur on the ends of the ears and the end of the long tail. There were stripes on the cat as well. With the thick color around its neck and broken chain hanging from the color, this digimon did not look that friendly. She looked around, her ears twitching this way and that, picking up every little sound. She stood on all fours and was about a foot and half in height.

Suddenly she turned as she seen two figures running across the street, running and screaming. Her ears went back. '_Bokomon and Neemon. What are those losers doing?_' shortly after she thought that, they were out of sight and Cerberumon was running after them. She shook her head as she turned and headed over to the Trailmon station.

When she was close to the platform she heard the sound of someone crying. Her eyes fell upon a group of human children surrounded by a group of Pagamon. They were the ones who are going to save the Digital World? Nekomon shook her head again as she started to walk over to them. It was about that time that the smallest boy in a large hat started to yell.

"I want to go back! Papa! Mama!" The Trailmon who was parked next to them, know as 'Worm', sigh; which caused a cloud of steam.

"If you want to go, then please, obtain the spirits!" Nekomon's went wide. How did he know about the Spirits? Do some of the digimon know the truth?

"Spirits? What are those? Where are they?" called out a boy in red with goggles as Worm drove off.

"Hey! Give us an answer!" shouted a fat boy in blue.

"Answer us!" the girl in lilac added. Nekomon chuckled this could be very easy for her. Before she had the chance to walk over to them and talk to them, the youngest child ran off screaming that he wanted his mother. He started running down the tracks! The boy in red cased after him. He got him to start walking back by telling him that they would get the spirits so that the kid could go home. The kid in the hat suddenly slipped and almost fell. He was now laying the rack hugging it tightly, not wanting to fall into the bottomless pit that was the middle of the Digital World. The kid in red ran out to him telling him to stay still.

It was about this time that there was an explosion of green flames to the side. Soon there were screams and a running Bokomon and Neemon screaming, "Save us!"

"Damn it! With those two around how can I get the humans to trust me?" Nekomon muttered. The two idiots were talking with the boy in red as Cerberumon came walking out of the flames.

"Who is that?" the girl asked.

"Cerberumon, an adult level digimon. He is a magic digimon and watchdog of the Dark Area. His attack is Hell Fire." Nekomon said from the shadows. The blue boy looked around.

"Hey were did that come from?"

"I don't know…" replied the girl. Nekomon was smart enough to stay out of sight.

"Where is the Spirit?" Cerberumon growled.

"We told you we don't know!" said Bokomon.

"We told you…" muttered Neemon.

"You liars, this town is the home of the legendary spirit." Cerberumon roared back. Nekomon's eyes went wide. How did a weak digimon like Cerberumon know that there was a legendary spirit here? How many of them had been found already? Nekomon growled at herself, why did she not hide them better?

By the time Nekomon looked back out at the fools, Cerberumon was taking the digicode from the town. The humans started to fall and Nekomon started to rush forward to save them, when they fell on to the ledge hidden under the tracks. Her eyes went wise as she quickly jumped down there to the shadows. The fire spirit was down there! She looked over at the humans and seen that they had a digivice! Her eyes were wide as it called forth the spirit of Agnimon! Cerberumon tried to grab the spirit, but was burned by the flames. The human on the other hand….evolved into a digimon! And it was Agnimon of Fire at that!  
Nekomon watched as Cerberumon foolishly leaped into the air and let loose a blast of his Hell Fire. Agnimon easily dodged the attack and quickly picked up the boy as well as the two idiots who called themselves digimon, dodging yet another blast of Hell Fire. He set the others next to the boy in blue and the girl. Agnimon did a back flip back down to where Cerberumon still waited.

"He's like a pro!" the girl said. Nekomon rolled her eyes and she moved to stand behind the humans. Yea…just like a pro…as he fell into Cerberumon's Darkness Gate. She shook he head as the warrior of fire disappeared from view. Nekomon rolled her eyes as her tail lazily drifted from side to side.

"Where did they go?" the small boy asked as he turned around to ask the others. They shrugged and continued to stare. The boy looked right at Nekomon, his eyes wide with wonder. He started to move over to her, but then there was a large blast of flame.

"The dark area is on fire!" said Bokomon. Then there was an explosion. Nekomon started to back away from the humans as Agnimon took out his digivice.

"The devil's spirit, this digivice will take! Digicode scan!" and with that Agnimon defeated Cerberumon. Bokomon and Neemon starting talking and fighting over a green book with digicode written on it, Nekomon growled at the two of them, that was her book…

"What happened…I became a digimon?" the child of fire said.

"You are a chosen child," said a wise female from his digivice. Nekomon's eyes went wide. Was that her mother? She was defiantly going to watch these kids.

"But please do not forget, you cannot turn back. You are by yourself" The wise woman added. Nekomon walked back to the shadows as the humans started to talk about what happened.

"Hey, where did that cat go?" the little boy asked.

"Cat? What cat?" Bokomon asked.

"I seen this black cat earlier." The boy replied.

"Oh, I wouldn't trust that cat. Its bad luck," answered Bokomon

"…Bad luck," droned Neemon. Well, Nekomon wasn't going to be able to get close to these humans. She heard the sound of an incoming Trailmon. She looked up and seen a human on board. Well, maybe she could talk to him. She turned her back to the four humans and the two digimon and walked back to the platform. Maybe she would have better luck here.


End file.
